


Pain and Pleasure

by InsaneRedDragon



Series: For Intended Use Only [5]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Desk Sex, Dom Harry, Dom/sub, M/M, Office Sex, Spanking, Sub Merlin, Switch Eggsy, sub training
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-09 02:56:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11095443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsaneRedDragon/pseuds/InsaneRedDragon
Summary: Reaching Harry’s office, Merlin raps on the door immediately. He waits a moment for Harry to call him in but is met with nothing but silence. Thinking that Harry may have wandered to the kitchen for a cuppa, Merlin turns to leave, but as he does he hears a muffled noise from the other side of the door.He pauses, then steps closer to lean his head next to the door. Another sound, a moan quickly stifled and the sharp crack of flesh on flesh, makes it’s way through the heavy oak.





	Pain and Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> This is a gift to my darling Elle who had a miserable day earlier this week and deserves only the best things.

Merlin presses some buttons on his clipboard and the relevant documents pop up on the screen. Merlin hums thoughtfully and shuffles them into order as he walks through the hall towards Harry’s office. 

He doesn’t need to bring them to Harry personally, but it’s a good excuse to visit him. Now that the man is Arthur they get far more opportunities to see each other at HQ than they had when he was just a knight. Unfortunately, most of those opportunities include the round table or other personnel. So he’ll take this chance to catch the man alone, and perhaps he can entice him to find other uses for his desk when their work is done.

Reaching Harry’s office, Merlin raps on the door immediately. He waits a moment for Harry to call him in but is met with nothing but silence. Thinking that Harry may have wandered to the kitchen for a cuppa, Merlin turns to leave, but as he does he hears a muffled noise from the other side of the door.

He pauses, then steps closer to lean his head next to the door. Another sound, a moan quickly stifled and the sharp crack of flesh on flesh, makes it’s way through the heavy oak.

It only takes a couple of taps and Merlin has the camera feeds from inside the office up on his clipboard. He’s thankful that the only cameras in the room are his personal ones when the video starts playing.

The room is dim except for the desk lamp shining brightly over the scene. Eggsy is bent over Harry’s desk, his jacket and tie laid carefully across the arm of Harry’s chair, his trousers and pants around his thighs where his legs are spread wide. Behind him, Harry is still fully dressed, and the angle of the camera just lets Merlin see the motion of Harry’s arm. But with the expression on Eggsy’s face, Merlin is certain that Harry is working him open with at least three fingers.

As he watches, he sees Harry lean over and murmur something in Eggsy’s ear. Eggsy says something in response just before his hands clench into fists and he turns to press his face into his arms. Again, Merlin hears a moan drift past the door and then watches as Harry raises his free hand and swats Eggsy’s arse.

It’s a heady image and Merlin can feel echoes of it across his own skin as he remembers his own training. He only takes a moment to consider before deciding to chance interrupting. Merlin’s fairly sure it will be worth the punishment if Harry doesn’t want to be disturbed.

Closing the camera feed, Merlin hooks into the security and hacks the lock in less than a minute. Harry is good enough with the systems to keep Merlin out if he really wanted to, but as with most things, Harry only wants to be sure that Merlin is truly interested. Turning off his clipboard he quickly slips inside the room and relocks the door.

It’s different seeing the scene firsthand. Harry has a presence when they’re playing that immediately affects him. The years have honed Harry’s control, every movement precise and calculated, and it perfectly compliments his own need to let go. Merlin wants to strip off his clothes, kneel at Harry’s feet and let him bring him out of his head.

Eggsy doesn’t look up when he comes in, lost to the sensations that Harry is providing, but Harry’s eyes immediately lock onto Merlin’s. Merlin sets his clipboard down on the table beside the door, then crosses his arms over his chest and leans his shoulder against the warm wood, waiting for either a dismissal or an invitation to join.

As Merlin watches, Harry’s arm flexes and Eggsy goes tense. For just a moment there is silence, but then a loud moan echoes through the room followed by a quiet sob. The corner of Harry’s mouth twitches up and he cocks his eyebrow at Merlin as he gives a swift slap to Eggsy’s arse.

“Eggsy’s having a difficult time with this lesson. But I seem to remember that it was similarly difficult for you as well. It took several lessons for you to learn to stifle your voice, when your mouth wasn’t stuffed with my cock.”

Eggsy raises his head from his arms to look at Merlin. His cheeks are flushed and his eyes are just starting to lose focus. Merlin knows immediately the way Harry’s fingers must be pressing against Eggsy’s prostate when he closes his eyes and clenches his jaw. Another helpless groan reverberates from his chest and Harry lands another well placed smack. 

“Perhaps you could join us. Eggsy might benefit from seeing firsthand the kind of behaviour I expect when we play in my office.”

It’s phrased like a question, but there is nothing but command in Harry’s voice, and like that a fire is ignited in Merlin’s gut. They’ve done this hundreds of times in the decades they’ve been together, and he needs no further instruction. He drops to his knees on the carpet, hands behind his back, and whispers _Sir_.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, that is a terrible place to stop, I know! But for whatever reason this fic has been agonizingly slow to write. So while I have a very clear plan for the second half of this, I thought it best to post what I had for you to enjoy while I struggle with the rest <3


End file.
